Sentiments
by icancervive
Summary: this is the events of the episode the sky witch in an in depth point of view, mostly Bubblegum's, her thoughts and emotions in spending a day with our favorite vampire. rated T for now, maybe M later
1. Chapter 1

"Meow..meow..meow." she half heard the mewling and crinkled her face as the cat's paws tickled her. She cracks an eye open and saw the pink cat dangling on its spring. She heaves a sigh and moves the cat aside, sitting up from her bed. "Okay, okay, I'm up." She plants both feet on the floor and grabs a handful of the shirt she's wearing. THE shirt. HER shirt. She brings it up to her nose and inhales deeply, savoring the way the scent makes her knees weak, much like it does before she goes to sleep. She never intended to let others know that she wears it to sleep, much less HER(oh, the teasing she was sure she would receive), but when the evil door lord incident finally pushed things out in the open, imagine her surprise when the Vampire Queen actually blushed(BLUSHED) at the revelation. She smiled at the memory of that night, but blushed herself when she remembered Marceline's song.

_I wanna drink the red from your pretty pink face._

It was such an honest line, taking her back to the times when Marcy _did_ drink from her, when they were closer, before all the complications. It reminded her of how her fangs would first tease, then sink in slowly, draining a bit of her. It hurt a bit, but she didn't mind because she knew she was giving a small part of herself to the girl who owned her heart yet did not know it. It brought bittersweet memories and she reacted with indignation to cover up the pain and longing. "Marceline, that's distasteful!". In the end, things worked out well, and seeing Marcy blush was really something.

She inhaled another deep breath, smiling at the scent of Marceline. She always smelled like danger somehow, wild, musky, exotic, and it was absolutely intoxicating. She remembered another time, when they were cuddling one night on the balcony and then Marcy said she never did like sweet scents. Bubblegum, who was of course made of gum and was perhaps the sweetest smelling creature in Ooo, felt the sharp pain of the comment and roughly shoved Marceline aside, getting up on her feet to leave.

"_Hey! What gives?!" Marcy protested as she watched Bubblegum dust off her dress. "Where do you think you're going, you can't just shove me aside and…" she stopped ranting when she saw the glistening tears that PB tried to hide, and then the implication finally caught up to her. "ohhhh, shit. Bonnie, Bonnie! I didn't mean it like that, I-" _

"_Well I'm awfully sorry if my scent disgusts you!" she cried as she stars stomping away._

"_I didn't say that!" she replied indignantly, floating after the one person who terrified her but she'll never admit it. "Hey! Will you at least let me explain?"_

"_Explain what! You said you don't like the way I smell. If you don't like me Marcelmmmph" she was rudely cut off by the feel of the vampire's mouth on her own. She stiffened in indignation and tried pushed Marceline off. "If you think you can pacify me by kissing me you are-" she was cut off again, and she struggled against her "sadly mistaken. Just because you-"_

"_God, will you just shut up already" Marceline huffed before cutting her off again, this time holding on to the princess, ignoring her struggles and pushing her until her back hit a wall. She used the opportunity to take hold of Bubblegum's wrists and pinned them to her sides, deepening the kiss, pressing the length of her body against Bubblegum. She felt herself getting too lost in the emotion and mentally cursed, reluctantly pulling away. They were both breathing hard and touched their foreheads together._

"_You…are..crazy, for even thinking that I don't like you" she whispered, trying to catch her breath._

"_But you said.."_

"_I know what I said" she cut off impatiently " I said I don't like sweet scents but I never said I don't like YOUR scent."_

_Bubblegum's brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand"_

"_Well you would if you only gave me the chance to explain" she retorted, "and I swear if you won't shut up I will kiss you senseless and take you right here right now until the only thing you'll be screaming is my name" she said when she saw the princess about to go into one of her tirades. Bubblegum promptly closed her mouth because she knew Marcy could and would do it._

"_Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Your scent. I'm a vampire Bonnie, and as my sense of smell is heightened, I am sensitive to scents. When I smell something sweet, like candy, or sugar, it's too sickly and overwhelms me and gives me a headache, so yes, a abhor them." Bubblegum was trying to not let her anger and irritation show at what she was hearing, and was surprised when the other girl placed her nose at the princess' neck and inhaled deeply, causing a shiver to run through PB. "But you see, it's different with you," she slowly whispered against Bubblegum's ear "It's different because you don't smell sickly sweet. You smell….like a safe haven. You make me feel safe when I smell you." Marceline was glad that Bubblegum couldn't see her. This was just too embarrassing. The princess smiled fondly, cradling Marcy head on her shoulder, knowing that the vampire isn't comfortable showing anything she tags as "weakness" or "uncool". For her to have admitted something like that meant something._

"_Oh Marcy, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and not giving you a chance to explain….although I still think that my reaction was warranted seeing as you.." she was cut off by another kiss, but this time, softer, almost like an apology. _

"_You never really do shut up, do you," the vampire teased as she carried her inside her room._

She inhaled another long breath before going to her closet. On the side was a picture of them together. Bubblegum never really did have the heart to throw it out after all. It reminded her of all the happy times they had together. I miss her, she slowly and sadly admits. She finally decides to wear the shirt all day(feeling like she's wearing the vampire on her skin) and simply covers it up with a purple sweater, getting ready to face her day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey everybody, I've asked you here today because you are the best of the best" Bubblegum addressed those who were gathered in front of her. _No, Marcy will always be the best. _ She groaned at her own internal musings which flowed unchecked and with so much honesty it made her cringe. She mentally shook her head. "Anyway, recent data shows an increased chance of threat to the candy kingdom." At hearing this, Finn smashed his fists together, as if saying 'bring it on, I'm ready for anything'. Although the princess recognizes his bravery, she also recognizes his stupidity and naiveté at times. "So I'm developing a new defense" she announced as she walked backwards towards the curtains, drawing them apart and revealing a gumball guardian leaning in. "I've installed sleeping gas in the gumball guardians, if any bomb tries to attack us, they will be sprayed without mercy" she announced with conviction. "Isn't that nice? The only thing is, the gas will spread and knocks out anyone who breathes it, anyone but you guys… my trained elite." _And of course, a certain vampire, no need to knock her out when she comes knocking at the window_, her brain promptly added. Memories invaded her once more, taking her back to a certain night.

_Bubblegum was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and getting ready for bed. She sighed and put the brush down, staring at her reflection, thinking of her newest friend…..again. She groaned, 'why can't I stop thinking about her?' she mused. _

"_Hey." It was whispered so suddenly and so closely to her ear that she screamed and fell off her chair, looking around for the source but could see none. She heard laughing and Marceline slowly turned visible. She was wearing a black t shirt with a curious set of characters printed on it. There seems to be two marshmallows of some kind on a stick strangling a snake. "I'm so sorry Bonnie," she apologized, although she didn't look sorry at all, she was still trying hard to hide her laugh. Bubblegum hastily stood up to recover her poise. "What is wrong with you," she hissed "and how did you get past the guards?" _

"_Pffft, please, I just turned invisible and flew past them," she explained. Her somewhat arrogant tone somehow irked Bubblegum. "Besides, as if they could keep me from seeing you, as if anything could keep me from seeing you" Marceline said as she floated in front of her. The princess felt her heart do nervous happy jumps at the vampire's words and proximity. _

"_I…ugh..so..what… ?" she mentally kicked herself(I NEVER stammer). She cleared her throat and tried again. "So what is your purpose of coming here?" she mentally gave herself a pat on the back. There, see? That wasn't so hard._

"_I'm taking you to a rock concert," the vampire promptly replied, waiting for Bubblegum to react. The other girl just stared at her. _

"_I said rock concert. Seriously, you don't know what a rock concert is?" she asked incredulously, as if not knowing is a crime, and to her, it probably is. "How do you even live?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I do know what a rock concert is. It as a social gathering where violent people come together to watch and scream for someone be violent on stage while attempting to entertain people with noise" the pink girl huffed in reply._

_The vampire chuckled. "Okay, first, that is metal, not rock, and second, it seems that you've never been to a concert your whole life so you can't judge them." _

"_I've read about them," she huffed._

"_Pssshh, not everything you read is real. Come on, let's go."_

_Bubblegum hesitated. "I can't. A princess doesn't go to rock concerts, it is improper. I have a duty to my kingdom."_

"_Which is exactly why I'm taking you," Marceline replied before quickly strapping the princess on her back and flew out the window._

The memory of that night twists inside her chest, the way she protested and then clinging on for dear life when she saw how high up they really were, burrying her face between Marceline's hair and shoulder, breathing deeply. _It wasn't the deep breathing that calmed me...it was the smell clinging on her shirt, her hair...it was her scent._ She found this out much later of course, when she wore the shirt to sleep for the first time, and also for the first time, she had a peaceful sleep, her worries about the kingdom slowly being quieted down by a piece of clothing.

Of course, as she expected, the concert was noisy, the crowd screaming and pressing against her. She's about to protest when she feels a hand grasp hers firmly. "Come on, don't want you getting lost now, do we?" It was the only thing that made her tolerate the noise and environment...the feel of Marceline's fingers intertwined with her own, tugging her towards the front of the crowd. "WHHOOOOO!YEEEAAAHHH!"she smiles in amusement at the half demon half vampire doing a fist pump, her excitement lighting her face up, her fangs showing at how wide her smile is and the way she shouts with the crowd. Her gaze is fixated at this creature beside her, the stage lights adding their own work in making her even more gorgeous than she is, illuminating her with an otherworldly effect. She finds it hard to breathe. _The sight of her is stealing the oxygen from my lungs. This is bad. She is is bad for my lungs. She is bad for my heart(what with all the tachycardia), and she is very bad for my brain because I'm pretty sure my IQ drops 28 points whenever I see her, not to mention i spend more time thinking about her than my kingdom...so bad for my kingdom ! Bonnibel Bubblegum, pull yourself together!You must resist! _ Slowly, the noise gets dimmer and dimmer, until the only thing she hears is Marceline singing/shouting along with the band, captivated by everything about her at the moment, the unguarded and genuine expressions playing on her face as she sings with her eyes closed, the way her body moves with the music, the way her hair follows and flows after her movements...Bubblegum realizes that resisting is futile, so utterly futile that she wants to cry.

"Hey!" The voice snaps her out of her reverie, the volume returning from its muted state in her head, like a douse of cold water waking her up, her eardrums suffering at the ungodly volumes they play with. Marceline was still looking at her. "The awesomeness is over there!" she motions with her head towards the stage in front of them. "You'll regret not watching them!" and then she goes back to waving her fist in the air and screaming with the lyrics. Bubblegum forcibly tears her gaze away and focuses up front as suggested, a small smile on her lips._No, you're the 'awesomeness' and you are right beside me. I won't regret watching them,I'll regret it if I didn't watch you...but I'll regret it more if I did because I won't stop thinking about you and I have a kingdom(not to mention a sanity) to maintain._ So she forces her eyes to stare at the band.

It wasn't half bad, not really, and there were songs she quite enjoyed, especially the ones that were somewhat slowed down but still undeniably rock.

_And honestly I have been begging for answers_

_That you and only you can give to me._

The first lines of the song grab her attention, the words hetting too close to home, and even though the song isn't what she originally thought, there were still parts that made her heart race.

_And I'll be here by the ocean_

_Just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams_

_All my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes_

_And every wave drags me to sea_

It doesn't help that Marceline is singing along, her voice very audible since they were side by side.

_Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one but me?_

It takes all of her willpower not to turn her head and stare._ This is torture_, she mentally whines.

_As hours move to minutes_

_And minutes take longer to break_

_I will be desperately awaiting_

_When my tongue won't fall apart_

_And we've been sitting here for hours_

_All alone and in the dark_

_So let me think of how to word it_

_Is it too soon to say 'perfect'?_

_If I could find another thirty minutes somewhere_

_I'm sure everything would find me_

_All that's left is just to sing_

At the word "perfect", she cannot resist glancing sideways, Marceline still with her eyes closed, still looking..._perfect. You're perfect._ She is too caught up in her thoughts that it takes a few moments for her to register that their hands were joined, having been taken and grasped loosely seconds ago, although she's not sure if Marceline was aware of her actions or not.

_(And please don't let me go)_

_And please don't let me go_

This time, she feels Marceline adjusting her hands so that their fingers were interlocked. _Yep, definitely aware then._

_(And please don't let me go)_

_And please don't let me go_

She squeezes her hand, noting a smile form on the pale face. _I won't let go._

And as if reading her mind, she feels the other girl squeeze back, as if to say _I won't let go either. _

She feels a small tug from where their hands are joined, and her body follows, turning slightly to the right and taking a step forward, half aware that another hand has found its way on her lower back, drawing her in into a soft yet intimate embrace. _Marceline is not a hugger_, she mentally remembers, _but she's hugging me._ At this thought, a new kind of warmth spreads through her body. _I can't remember being this happy_, she muses as she burrows her face in Marceline's neck, breathing deeply. _This is intoxicating..._ she puts their conjoined hands between their bodies, then disentangles hers to gently lay it on colorless cheeks, turning it towards her , their faces a breath apart, her hand slowly travelling down to the vampire's neck, slowly feeling the twin holes with her fingertips, travelling further down until she lays her palm flat on Marceline's chest. And then she feels it, a single kick from inside, connecting with her palm. Her eyes open wide in shock, _was that a..wait, if I felt it, then..._Marceline suddenly jumps away, her expression incredulous..._yup, she must have felt it as well, which, of course, seeing as it cam from her own chest-_

"What was that?"

Her internal rambling was cut off by a hurried voice, tinged with shock, confusion, and...fear?or is it anger?

"Did you feel that?" She couldn't find her voice, so she nods instead.

"Was that a..." she can see the skepticism as the red eyes stared at her own, unwilling to even say the word, but thinking back on that moment before the demon/vampire jumped away, she could've sworn she heard it too...

_Lub Dub_


End file.
